


Diremite Peril

by HeroHikara



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal, Banemites, Diremites, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Monsterfucking, Other, Oviposition, Poor Life Choices, Predicament Bondage, Vilekin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroHikara/pseuds/HeroHikara
Summary: He'd found what looked like an abandoned nest on accident. At least he hoped it was abandoned.





	Diremite Peril

**Author's Note:**

> An odd way to introduce my personal Warrior of Light, but I feel it's the best one. Let's you know what kind of disaster child I've got from the beginning. Namely: The kind that shouldn't be allowed out on his own lest he find his way into trouble.

This had to be one of the worst places he could have picked for patrol. While Hero Hikara was both an adventurer and independent, he'd gotten his start in Gridania and felt indebted to the Twin Adder for giving him a chance to grow comfortable in his new homeland. It was an attempt to pay back on that debt which had landed him a solo patrol-route through the recently cleared out Toto-Rak. Recently cleared out meaning he'd been part of the team that ran headlong into the former gaol in order to clear the infestation of venomous wildlife from its halls. Now he was back in order to make sure the vilekin and seedkin had stayed out.

 

The biggest problem he had with it was how the corridors wound around each other, twisting and turning until he'd come to a dead end and had to find his way back. Even his map felt so damn useless in here. “I should have brought someone else, god this sucks...” He spoke aloud to no one in particular, the eerie silence that hung in the air felt suffocating to the bard, and he felt the urge to fill it with song. Talking to himself was just the first step. Soon his mind was wandering, trying to find anything to liven up this dull journey, and with a faint smile he remembered the game his most recent lover and him had played the night before. Dew thread ropes had bound him to the bed last night as the Au Ra he'd bedded had claimed he caught Hero sneaking about in his territory and needed to punish him for being such a bad little Miqo'te.

 

Seeing the remnants of the diremite webbing still clinging to the walls brought back the feeling of being bound up and at the lover's mercy. Raven-furred ears twitched as he thought about the way his love's scales scraped against his skin when they made love. His tail curled as he thought of the heat of the man’s body as they tangled together, biting his lip to hold back a whine of need while his mind wandered – only for him to let out a sharp yelp when he felt webbing stick itself to his face. Spitting and hissing he brushed it away and looked around himself, he'd found what looked like an abandoned nest on accident. At least he hoped it was abandoned.

 

Checking the map again he had to stop and reach for his bow- he heard the tell-tale chittering of little legs. It wasn't abandoned, something must have moved in recently and was using the leftover webbing as a makeshift nest. At least he wouldn't be bored anymore. The first two died easily- then three more came, and five. By the time he realized he should retreat there were at least a dozen of the little buggers giving chase. He should have dragged his new friend along, his arrows were nothing to their hard exoskeletons, the dragoon's lance would be faring much better.

 

It wasn't until he realized that things had gone silent again when he finally stopped to figure out where he ran to. In his haste to escape the mitelings, he'd run headlong into the chamber where he'd fought the granddaddy banemite of the whole nest. This wasn't a good sign. Had they been herding him to this room, trying to catch him in the dense webbing on the walls? Had the banemite from before been replaced by something bigger and badder? He looked back at the entrance and they were all there, a wall of foes cutting off his only exit. He was trapped, and the loud clacking noise behind him was getting distracting. The loud – oh fucking hell. Hero whipped about just in time for a ball of webbing to shoot the bow out of his hand. “Fuck you! That was a gift!” He ran to retrieve it, but the next ball hit him square in the back of the head, sending his body to the floor where his skull collided with the cobblestones lining the floor.

 

He came to as something forced its way into his mouth, something sweet, fuck wait. His head was pounding, and trying to open his eyes just made his head spin. Where was he – and why couldn't he move his limbs? Instead he focused on that sweet taste, he'd never had anything like it. Was someone spoon feeding him? It didn't feel like a spoon, more like something long and sticky. He tried to open his eyes again and was met with blurry blackness, blinking wasn't helping either. He couldn't wrap his head around what was happening until the long thing in his mouth started forcing itself down his throat. He swallowed reflexively, only to start to gag on it when it didn't go down right, but it didn't stop. Hero tried to bring his fangs down onto it but the meat was too tough, meat... Long, sweet, sticky, meaty...

 

His eyes snapped back open and looked around frantically, he could barely turn his head but when he did, there were legs on either side of him. Banemite legs. Oh god, he finally realized what was being forced down his throat, however the realization came too late as a large mass forced its way into his mouth and at risk of choking he had to swallow it down. This thing was laying eggs inside his stomach. He couldn't move, could barely breathe, and every time he managed to get control of his breath back another egg forced itself down. Meanwhile he heard skittering from behind him, his ears twitching and trying to pick up every sound. The sharp clack of armored legs moving across cobblestone, and... Did he hear moaning? It was muffled and quiet, but there were moans going on behind him. What had the Wood Wailer said when he was handed the assignment?

 

Usually someone else did the patrol through here, but he hadn't shown up for his scheduled patrols for a sennight. The commander thought that the man was slacking off, but far from it. He was being put to work alright, just like Hero was. They were both warm bodies to incubate the vilekin's eggs. Or at least, that's why he thought he was here, but the banemite was pulling the long appendage out of his throat when his stomach merely felt full, and moved off him. Maybe it had filled up the poor Wood Wailer and didn't need Hero's body quite as badly. He let out a soft sigh of relief while it pulled away from him, this wasn't too bad- at least, not until they hatched. He shuddered at the thought before remembering that the eggs were in his stomach. Hopefully they'd digest like any other food.

 

Suddenly something was on his back, something heavy. He couldn't turn to see it, but he could feel the mandibles clacking together, why was the banemite on his back? When he felt the vilekin's appendage prodding for a hole, realization set in. The first round had just been it feeding him, keeping him alive. He was meant to incubate the eggs, and it planned to put them – oh hell no. He tried to struggle again, but his clothing was a more effective barrier against the appendage than his frantic squirming. When the weight lifted from his shoulders and his hole was still intact, there was a brief moment of relief, followed by the realization that he heard more vilekin coming towards him. He was dead, they were going to dispose of him for wearing pants. This was going to be his final moment of life and no one was here to save him.

 

He could feel one of the little ones climbing over his legs, sending a shiver down his spine. He was going to die here and no one but the egg-laden lancer would ever know how his story ended. The first bite was a pinch on his ass, causing him to yelp, when suddenly he felt something give way with a loud ripping sound. The one little miteling was eating his damn pants and boxers. Soon enough he felt the damp air against his bare ass, but his cheeks warmed with anger. These pants cost him over two hundred thousand gil on the market board, and now they'd been reduced to shredded assless chaps. Of course, he had little time to be irate about the crime against his wardrobe when the banemite was mounting him again.  

 

Again the miqo'te tried to struggle against the banemite's advances, cringing in pain as the long slimy appendage began poking at his entrance once again. “No– stop...” Without the leather and cloth barrier from before, it started to slide right into him, stretching his hole slowly. The sensation sent a shiver up his spine, this was nothing like the lengths he’d taken before. It was thinner, and instead of thrusting it just kept sliding into him. Almost like an over-lubricated toy. The deeper it went, the more Hero had to focus just to keep his wits about him. This wasn't the time to lose himself to pleasure. The mitlings were giving him and the banemite a wide berth, and it was obviously distracted. If he was going to escape, now would be the time.   
  
“It's not so bad once you get used to it.” Was that the Wailer? Hero's head jerked about to look for the source of the noise.   
  
“Get used to it? How can you get used to this? We're being used as living egg sacs, these things will probably burst out of our insides and kill us!”   
  
“I thought that too, with my first clutch.” First clutch? Hero had to stop and think about it, one week would be plenty of time for the vilekin to incubate. “But they just slide right on out of you once the webbing gets pulled off. One after the other. Then your little ones hatch and it starts all over again. They take good care of you too. Your babies bring you water, and the big one feeds you. You don't need to work for coin to buy food, you just let them do their thing, and it feels good too.”   
  
The Wailer was making him nervous, had the other man gotten used to being an egg sac in just a week? He started to feel something larger trying to force its way into his body, his entrance being forced open by the appendage inside him. “Ahh- no! No please!” He knew his pleas were falling on deaf ears, but he had to try even as the first egg slipped inside, and was soon followed by another pressing at his pucker. One by one each egg pushed into his body, working their way up inside his ass and rubbing against his prostate as they passed. He could understand why the Wailer had given in so easily. It did feel good, despite his protests, he was enjoying the feeling as his insides stretched to accommodate each new egg. By the third he was panting, the fifth drew a lewd moan from between his lips.   
  
He lost count after eight, his hips trying to rock back against the ovipositor as each new egg filled his insides. Truth be told, he could get used to this feeling. Not that he would admit it under threat of death. This is not how he wants to spend the rest of his days, slave to a colony as an incubator. Now if only that sentiment could keep his voice from escaping his lips, or his cock from twitching as each egg ground against his sensitive insides before coming to rest deep inside him. It felt like hours later when the long organ inside him began pulling back out again, leaving his gaping entrance twitching and dripping whatever secretion had helped it push into his body in the first place. He barely noticed the skittering sounds around him as the mitelings covered his lower body in webbing to keep the eggs tucked deep inside him.   
  
“See? You enjoyed it too. Now all you have to do is rest, and soon enough they'll bring water for you to drink, and after a time you'll give birth. Then you get more eggs. In exchange for doing nothing they feed you, and take care of you. See? It's not so bad.”   
  
Hero had to lick his lips, he felt parched from moaning, and the captive Wailer was beginning to piss him off. “If I'd wanted to be a whore...” His voice sounded hoarse, cracking softly as he got used to speaking normally again, “I'd be in Ul'dah servicing some wealthy merchant's cock like a normal Miqo'te. Not letting a damn banemite mount my ass. This? This is temporary. When my friend realizes I'm missing? He’ll come for me and we'll be freed.”   
  
“You'd better hope he’s a better adventurer than you are, or he'll wind up here with us. Then again, would that be so bad? You can be brood mothers together.” Hero swallowed reflexively at the thought, a tall dark Au Ra bound and on his knees with his belly swollen with eggs...   
  
Maybe being captured together wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have you know that this dungeon was the only one that popped for me in Leveling Roulette for three days after writing this story. Clearly the gods of RNG find it hilarious to torture my poor cat.


End file.
